Reality Bites!
by devilangel123
Summary: A teenager bored with everyday life has always imagined what it would be like having Kingdom Hearts characters in real life but soon finds out that what you dream is not always a reality. Everyday life situations turned inside out and mass chaos ensue!


_**A/N**: Another fic, another day... Wow... I had no idea what urged me to write something like this, but, seeing as how this is the first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction I have ever had the pleasure of actually **posting **and it seems to be affecting me in perplexing ways... Meh, oh well :3_

_And forgive me if anything in this chappie is boring in any way, considering most first chapter are considerably boring... Well, in my eyes a lot of seem to be but get much better later on, not saying that this will or will not get any more interesting later on, that's up to you, the reader, so... I should just stop with the rambling and go on with this... stuffiness...  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters in any way, shape or form... -sniffles-_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter 1**

"Ughhhh..." I moaned before begrudgingly flipping my wolf imprinted mink blanket off of my sleeping form.

I yanked my headphones out from each ear and rested them on the wooden bedside table. I had woken up a half an hour earlier but had decided to listen to music with the covers pulled over my head, to help me wake up. I had currently been listening to "Honey Vanity" by Kozi.

I turned my attention to my digital clock, which I had set to be one hour and a couple of minutes ahead of the usual time, so I wouldn't be late for school or any of the sorts.

I flipped my legs to the right side of my bed and placed the Riku plushie I was sleeping with on the bedside table as well.

"Another day, another nickel." I mused silently to myself, a grin playing on my lips. '_How swank... How do I even know that word?_' That was what worried me, using words I hadn't even known existed or known the definition to. But alas, that happens every hour in my life, so what exactly am I so worried about?

With a disgruntled sigh, I swiped one of the hair ties off from my bedside table, grabbed a piece of my brown hair and tied it back before swiftly walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

After vehemently brushing my teeth, flossing in between my braces, which were a pain to floss, and applying my eyeliner, I fumbled with unlocking the bathroom door and skipped over to my dresser.

I stood in front of my dresser, pondering over what to wear; I could never find anything to wear in the morning... Maybe that was because most of my wardrobe was scattered messily atop the dresser itself... That would explain a lot... And you'd think that with having a walk in closet, it would make organizing a whole lot easier... Well, that might be true but with an overhyped, sixteen year old teenage girl, **anything's** possible.

After choosing considerably decent clothes which consisted of comfortable jeans and baggy shirt with blue and white bass guitars splashed over a black background. I smoothed out the front of my shirt and smirked in the mirror, "Hey... I wonder who that hot stud muffin in the mirror is." I asked the glass image, placing a hand behind my head and attempting to wink sexily at the mirror, "Jeez, I just rock everyone's socks off!" I then proceeded in shouting and then burst out into a giggling fit.

It was then I heard shuffling behind me, so I turned my head to the side to see my nine year old sister hovering by my door frame, raising her eyebrow at me, "...Sis?"

I blinked a couple of times before grinning at her, "Yeah?"

"What... are you doing?" She asked, lightly tracing her fingers absentmindedly over my Kingdom Hearts poster.

"...Admiring myself?" I said after an awkward silence.

She merely nodded and said, "Okay then..." And walked out of the room mumbling along the lines of, "Conceited much..?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at this and ran after her and out of my room, all the while slamming the door shut, "Since when in the hell do fourth graders use words like 'conceited'!" I shouted, sprinting after her down the stairs, not before slipping, falling on my butt and sliding down the rest of the way and topping it all off with my huge black Labrador body-slamming me, causing me to plant my face further into our pink carpet.

"I can tell this is gonna be a great day..." I growled to myself, my voice muffled by the carpet and the weight of my pooch who sat atop of me, happily chewing on my black scarf she just so happened to have appropriated from my room...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed to myself for the second time that morning, sliding my hands forward on the wooden table in front of me and resting my chin atop its cool surface. I had finally arrived at school after grumbling over how bad traffic is coming into the school. Honestly, people just don't know how to drive nowadays...

I was in my school's library now, which concluded the first part of my morning of getting up, get ready for school, yell at sister and dog, and arrive at the school's library. Yep, a fun filled morning.

"Aw... What's wrong Misashi?" My friend Sara had asked.

I tilted my face toward her direction, "Eh... Nothing much, just slid down my stairs and face-planted into my rug..." I said, rubbing the slightly bruised area of my nose.

Sarah laughed. Yeah, I couldn't believe it, she was laughing at my miserable morning! I swear sometimes... Oh great, there I go sounding like a whining three year old.

"Geez Sarah, thanks, I'm glad my pain and agony brightens your day..." I responded, darkly, lightly glaring at her.

"Oh, come off of it Misashi," My other friend Taylor said, lightly waving her hand, "At least you didn't break your pinky finger, running **up **the stairs!" She said, gesturing at her pinking finger which tightly bonded by white bandages.

"You think that's bad?" Alyssa, another friend of mine had just pulled up a seat near us, "At least you didn't slip on dry concrete and break your foot for the third time!" She said bending over to show us her foot, which was stuck in a huge metal boot, "I swear, sometimes I think I should just stick myself in a bubble and isolate myself from everyone else."

"Now wouldn't that be something great? Alyssa finally leaving us to spread her goose wings and attempt to fly away only to be shot down, stuck in an oven and served as a side dish for a thanksgiving dinner." Amanda, my other friend, shot back sardonically, before taking a sip of her Starbucks, which my friend Brianna lustfully eyed.

"Well," I said, standing up and slung my backpack over my shoulder, "As much as I would love to stay and quibble about who's had the worse injury involving stairs, I'm going to get going, seeing as how we only have about thirty seconds left before the bell rings..." I sang before walking off and waving a hand at them, "See ya guys."

"Bye Misashi!"

"See ya."

"Hasta Luego! But remember it's Wednesday!" My friend Kelsey, rang from behind me.

I laughed to myself at the Wednesday comment, seeing as how Wednesday is the middle of the week and known as the hump of the week, my friends, mainly Kelsey, Brianna, Amanda and I tend to take that term... literally... But not really. If that had many any sense at all whatsoever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day dragged on like any other day, taking notes in Physics and listening to my scary yet not so scary (that totally makes sense no?) Physics teacher emphasize how gravity was not a force but an acceleration.

Sit in Spanish class and listen to my Spanish teacher, who was actually a student teacher, speak to our class entirely in Spanish for practically two hours. Not that Spanish was annoying but she had a lisp when she spoke the language, but when she reverted to English the lisp was gone, which annoyed me to no end.

And then came history, where the class and I listened to our History teacher prattle on about how George Washington kept slaves as well even though our country, the United States, idolized him. Then came lunch and Pre-Cal, which was semi-entertaining.

And finally the end of school. What a fantastic way to end the day, walk out of pre-cal, find ride and go home... Bloody brilliant end to the day... –sigh-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the house and plopped my backpack onto the ground with a light thud, strode over to our chocolate colored, rag material like couches and sat down, grabbing a ps3 controller and the remote to the almost older than myself TV.

"Time for some after school entertainment..." I mused to myself, pressing the PS button of the controller with my thumb and watching the screen turn from black to a blinding white.

I was slightly surprised when 'Dearly Beloved' played in the background and the main menu of Kingdom Hearts 2 flashed onto the screen, "Kingdom Hearts 2? Wow, haven't played this game in a while... But just how did it get into the ps3 I wonder..." I thought aloud, but then earned a, "It wasn't me! Gosh!" From my sister who had just walked out of the pantry and angrily slammed the door shut, "Why do you always blame everything on me?!" She screeched, slightly making my ears ring.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day and rubbed the temples of my forehead, "Okay, okay, sorry, it wasn't you... Now, either watch me play or go away..." I said, selecting the load option and watched as the different files popped up.

I squinted my eyes at the screen as I contemplated on which file to play.

"Ah ha! That's where I left off!" I said, reading the file, "The camp site where you play Mulan's world for the second time... Nice! I finally get to see Riku!" I squealed, happily crushing a pillow with a vice grip.

"Riku? You mean your so called... Husband? ... He's weird..." My sister commented, all the while working on her math homework.

I shot an angry glare in her direction, "Shut up! Just because he has silver hair, and his eyes turn from blue in the first one to green in the second one, and he's a total asshole to Sora in the first one and... He decides to go into darkness when it was obviously not necessary and... He kidnaps the princesses just to get Kairi's heart back and... He..." I faltered a bit, my eyes directed at the ceiling as I thought to myself about the silver haired albino boy in the game, "Oh my gosh, you're right... He's a bastard..." I said, huffing lightly and setting the pillow down to my side, feeling mixed feelings of anger and confusion, "And I wonder why in the hell fangirls go crazy over a guy like him, in the first place..." I asked my sister, hoping she would know the answer to the question.

She merely shrugged, "I'm only nine sis, how would I know about things like fangirls and such now?"

"You **do** like anime and video games, right?" I asked her, a bit skeptical about her answer.

"Duh, who do you think got me hooked in the first place?" She rolled her eyes at me.

I stared at her for a bit, "... Dad?"

She dropped her pencil and growled at my stupidity, "No! You did! Who else showed me Pokémon, Zelda, Mario and Kingdom Hearts?"

I laughed lightly, rubbing the back of my head, "Ehehe... Right..." I said, returning back to my game. I swear, sometimes it feels like she's the older one and I'm the younger stupid one at times... But how the hell could that be when I had an average G.P.A. of 4.0? ...Maybe academic achievements had nothing to do with real life matters?

Shrugging slightly, I whipped my head back to the game and found that Sora was floating in midair, with two options, continue or load game. Damn it, I made poor Sora die from my stupidity!

I tightened my grip on the controller as I forcefully squashed the poor X button on the controller, and watched as the game took me back to the last checkpoint. I watched as Sora, Donald and Mulan ran after the mysterious man in black when my sister piped in, "I wonder what Goofy does everytime he's switched out like that... Or what any character does for that matter..." She said, looking up from sharpening her pencil for the sonce time and tested the point with her fingers.

I bit my lower, "Hmm... That's a really good question..." I said to myself, leaning back on the couch even further and kicking my feet up on the arm rest, "I think I'll have to get back to you on that."

It wasn't until a minute later my black lab, Midna, had suddenly perked her ears up, leapt off of her couch and bolted towards the garage door, "Miiidna!" I called, my eyes never leaving the screen, "What's wrong?"

"Ouch!" A female voice sounded from the garage area, "Damn it! Misashi! Help! The dog's attacking me!" I heard my mother's voice shout.

I sat up and crossed my legs on the couch, button mashing like crazy, "Hold on! Let me finish off this boss!" I shouted back, as I chopped the living heck out of the Storm Rider I was fighting, occasionally cussing when a bolt of lightning shot down from nowhere, shocking Sora.

"NOW!" She shouted again, causing me to shriek, drop the controller and killing me for the second time.

"Coming!"I said, my left eye twitching from irritation of losing to a fairly simple boss. That was one of things I hated, dying while battling a fairly simple boss... Like the Stealth Sneak in the first Kingdom Hearts. You know, when you get to Tarzan's world and you fight Clayton while he's riding a Stealth Sneak? Yeah, damn thing killed me before I even had a chance to buck Clayton off of it. And get this, I finally beat it in my grandparent's/uncle's basement in Edmenton, Canada. And right after that, my dad and I found out we were ripped off when we bought the game in Canada too, for fifty bucks... **Fifty** Canadian dollars... Yeah, my uncle laughed at us afterwards, saying greatest hits games are never sold for that much. But, alas, it was still worth it.

After prying my dog off of my mother, listening to her lecture about keeping a tidy house, I skipped up the stairs and into my room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shut the door behind me and plopped down onto my bed and thought about the events that occurred today...

'_Same old, same old._' I thought to myself, letting out a large yawn, '_Nothing ever happens, it's just the same get up, go to school, come home, sleep... And rinse, lather repeat for another 365 days. I just wish, something exciting would happen... Like...' _I looked to my bedside table and stared at my Riku plushie, and without a second thought grabbed it, '_Like, having little ol' Riku here, magically come to life!' _I giggled insanely at the thought, bouncing up and down on my bed while doing so.

Suddenly there were loud bangs coming from the wall at the head of my bed, "Would you keep it quiet in there sis! Some of us want to get to sleep in this house!" My little sister shouted, practically pummeling her tiny fists into the wall.

I narrowed my eyes at the wall, "You're just jealous, you wish you could be as cool as me." I smirked, flipping some hair out of my face in an overly dramatic way.

"Whatever, its ten o' clock! I wanna sleep!"

"Wait a second... How in the world do you know what time it is? You don't have a clock in your room, nor would you know how to read one!" I said, putting a hand on my hips as I interrogated the wall.

"My DS has a clock in i-"

"And why do you have your DS out if you want to sleep... Can you answer me that?" I asked, crosses my arms.

There was silence, thuds and a clicking of a lamp. At that point I merely grinned in triumph and also got into bed all the while thinking, '_That's what I thought..._' Before drifting off into sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: _**_Wow, that chapter had absolutely no action... or anything in it at all whatsoever! I am so ashamed of myself! Well, not really, but I guess I was planning on having it that way in the first place so... no apologies for you! -rattles maroccas- But anways, feel free to read, review, flame, whatever makes you, the reader feel better about yourself go ahead and do!_

_Oh! And cookie for anyone who can find a rather, peculiar word used in beginning of this chapter! :3 Piece out yall!  
_


End file.
